I know your face
by Lady Battousai456
Summary: Danny can't remember Sam and Tucker after becoming friends with another halfa over the summer. Full summary inside. PG for later chapters if I continue. Chapter 5 Up!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Ok, this is my first Danny Phantom f.c. and I really don't know if you peeps will like it, but I'll try.  
  
Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine, never has been, and never will be, I've learned to deal.  
  
Summary: Danny meets a new friend, Lee, that's also a halfa over the summer, but is he a friend? Lee keeps erasing bits of Danny's memory of Sam and Tucker. One day, he can't remember them at all. Sam and Tucker decide they have to help him and they try to find the reason for his memory loss. Clues lead them right to Lee.  
  
A/N: Also before I start, I have to say, that I'm skipping the part where he meets Lee, and I'm starting on the last day of summer vacation. If this story seems similar to any fics here, I swear I didn't mean to. OK, here he go!  
  
The problem makes itself known  
  
Danny was upstairs in his room, packing his backpack for school. School was never Danny's favorite pastime. In fact, the only thing he enjoyed about it was his friends. This summer though, he had made a new friend, Lee, who was also a halfa. Danny was very happy that he had a friend that he could relate to. Sam and Tucker were great, but-whoa, he just realized that that was the first time he had thought of Sam and Tucker all Summer, except maybe the first week of Summer. He shrugged it off and figured it was because he was having to much fun with Lee, playing pranks on people and other ghost things. As soon as he finished, he flopped down in his giant silver beanbag and played video games. It was about 11:00 when he decided that he should go to bed, even though he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to sleep at all that night.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-. Danny slammed the snooze button on his alarm and rolled over. Unfortunately, he rolled over a little to fast and hard that he rolled right out of bed. Well, he thought, at least I'm up now. Little did Danny know, that that was only the beginning of a very unlucky day.  
  
Danny always walked to school, and met Sam and Tucker at the corner of Madison street, and Carmichael. Or was it Jefferson and Himalaya? He couldn't remember. Oh well, he would meet them on the way to school. He walked about 2 minutes before he reached Madison and Carmichael, where Sam and Tucker were waiting. At least, he thought they were Sam and Tucker. They looked different. Something wasn't right. As he approached them Tucker called out to him.  
  
"Come on Danny, you're slower than usual!"  
  
"Yeah, come on Danny, we don't want to be late on our first day back...again!" Sam replied.  
  
Danny finally made it to the other side of the street. "We weren't late last year, were we?"  
  
"Um Danny, hello. You out of all of us should remember, you were the one that made us late." Sam said as they began walking to school  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, you were ghost hunting, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Danny panicked. "How do you know about me and ghosts, "asked as he stopped walking fear apparent in his voice.  
  
"Danny, relax, were you're best friends, how could we not know? You're acting really weird. Are you alright?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, I'm fine," he replied while laughing nervously.  
  
"Whatever Danny, let's get to school," Sam said while grabbing Tucker and Danny's shirt and dragging them along behind her.  
  
At school things were more normal. Danny felt better for some reason. Sam and Tucker had biology first period, and Danny had history. It went by pretty slow, especially since all the teacher did was talk about rules and expectations. Danny was dozing off when the bell finally rang. The class filed out and Danny finally reached his locker. While he was putting in the combination, Sam and Tucker were looking for him.  
  
"Does Danny seem weird to you," Sam asked Tucker.  
  
"Not weird, but different...well he's a little weird. It's like he can't remember us."  
  
When they finally found him he was closing his locker. They walked over to him and said hello. At first Danny just stared at them then said, "What?"  
  
"Danny, what's wrong with you?! You are acting so weird? What happened over the summer?! Did your parents experiment on your brain," Sam exploded. She couldn't take it anymore. Danny was her friend and she was worried about him.  
  
Danny stared again, then turned around and left.  
  
"Danny! What the hell are you doing," Tucker called after him, causing the people in the hallway, to stare."What, can't we have a private conversation?"  
  
Sam and Tucker ran after Danny, wondering what had happened to him.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you guys think. BTW, I just made up the street names. Again, I know there are a lot of fics out there where Danny changes over the summer, but I really wasn't trying to steal anyone's ideas! Promise! So, do you think I should continue? Please tell me in a review! You know you want to! 


	2. We learn a little more

Author's Notes: Hello to whoever is reading this awful fic! I know that it's not the best fic, but even that one review has convinced me to try another chapter. If it goes well, I'll see what I can do. This chapter is kinda short, so bear with me. If this fic is a success, future fics of mine will have longer chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, Danny Phantom is not mine.  
  
Sam and Tucker ran after Danny, wondering what was wrong with him. He had never ignored them, this was definitely new. Danny used to always have a smile on his face(except of course, when Dash was beating him up) but now it was like Danny couldn't even remember them. Sam and Tucker were getting worried as they pushed their way through the overcrowded halls. They couldn't find him.  
  
"Agrh, where is he," Sam finally voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Tucker answered unaware that he was exactly right. Danny was hiding in the janitor's closet, thinking about the two people that just confronted him by his locker. He was racking his brain, trying to figure out who they were. 'I know them from somewhere, but I can't remember! This is starting to annoy me, first I can't remember where to meet Tucker and Sam- Tucker and Sam! Oh crap, why didn't I remember them?" Danny burst out of the closet, gaining quite a few stares from people in the hallway, "Tucker, Sam!"  
  
Meanwhile, Tucker and Sam have resorted to the last place they would find Danny, even if he was avoiding them: the Library.  
  
"Sam, if Danny's mad at us, why are we looking for him?"  
  
"I don't think he's mad at us, it just seems like he can't remember us, and we'll ask him when we find him, but you're not helping."  
  
"May I remind you, that if Danny doesn't want to be found, there's no way in hell that we'll be able to find him."  
  
Sam didn't reply to this because she knew Tucker was right. Even though, she knew it was possible, she didn't want to believe it.  
  
"I can't remember doing anything to make him mad though, I mean we sort of did our own thing during the summer, but I thought Danny agreed to that."  
  
"He did Sam, that's why we are trying to find him, this was your idea anyway."  
  
During their argument, they didn't notice Danny coming up behind them calling their names.  
  
"Tucker, Sam, stop, I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Danny, where the hell were you? We have searched this entire school and now we will probably be late to class,." Sam was the first to voice her thoughts in the issue.  
  
"I need to talk to you really bad, please come with me," Danny managed to gasp while bending over and resting his hands on his knees.(He just ran around the whole school, and let's say it's a big school.)  
  
"Danny, it's our first day back, and it would look pretty bad if we ditched already. Can it wait until lunch?"  
  
"Fine," Danny replied." 'Let's just hope I don't forget you by then,' he added in his head.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, that was way to short, I'm really , really sorry, but like I said I don't even know if I'll continue this, I'll need a lot if of encouragement if you want me to, but it's not like this is a success! Please review!  
  
Rieki: Thanks for your review! It really helped me!  
  
Wiggle Lizard: Thanks for pointing out my mistake! I don't know if I'll fix it though. LoL! Yes, I'm lazy! Thanks for your review! I still don't know if I'll continue this fic though. Sorry:( 


	3. Danny's in trouble

A/N: Wow! This fic is doing so much better than I thought it would! This probably won't be a very good chapter, I'll try putting some action in it, but I'm afraid of the result! Yikes!  
  
Reiki: Yeah, I'll try and add some cliffies! I guess I haven't really been putting them in! I don't really like them though, cuz then I want to update really soon and feel like I can't leave people hanging! LoL! That's me though! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wiggle Lizard: You really like it that much? Thanks! You really made my day when I read your review! I'm working on the content. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this fic. That always happens to me! I have a few directions on where I could take this, but I don't know which one is best yet!  
  
Danny was desperately trying to remember things about his friends, like addresses, favorite color, middle names, and parent names, just so that he wouldn't forget. If he was thinking about them, he couldn't forget them right? He really didn't get anything out of that class, he was thinking about Sam and Tucker, and watching the clock. The minutes dragged on, it was like slow motion. The bell finally rang and Danny was the first one out of the classroom. He ran through the hallway, pushing through the already heavy crowd. He stopped by his locker threw his books in it and slammed it shut. He made his way over to where Tucker and Sam's lockers were. Sam's was right next to Tucker's and they weren't there yet. Danny stood in front of them waiting. Finally, he saw Sam and Tucker making there way to their lockers. They saw him standing there and rushed the rest of the way.  
  
"Danny, are you ok? You look worried," Tucker spoke first.  
  
"Yeah, come on, we have to get to the cafeteria."  
  
"Why, ya hungry?"  
  
"No, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Fine let me put my books in my locker first."  
  
Sam and Tucker both finished putting away there books and Danny grabbed both of them and dragged them into the cafeteria. They were almost first in line so it didn't take long. They finally sat down at a table in the corner.  
  
"Sam, you're favorite color is purple right?"  
  
"Yeah. Danny are-."  
  
"Tucker, you like orange right?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your problem?"  
"This morning I couldn't remember you. I don't know what was wrong."  
  
"You remember us now don't you," Tucker questioned.  
  
"Yeah but this morning I didn't."  
  
"Is that why you walked away from us and then hid," Sam asked narrowing her eyes and leaning towards him.  
  
"Yes, I had no clue who you were, I had to think about it for awhile."  
  
They all talked about what happened and what the problem could be. 30 minutes passed quickly. They all jumped when the bell rang.  
  
"Danny, we'll all walk to your house after school and keep trying to figure this out." Sam could tell that Danny was uptight. "Relax Danny. It'll be okay."  
  
The rest of the day passed by slowly, but the bell finally rang and they all met at Danny's locker. They started walking home and started discussing the problem. They were on the shortcut that leads them right to Danny's house, when the trouble began.  
  
"Danny, do you remember fighting a ghost that maybe took away your memory," Tucker asked. This was when Danny saw that blue smoke come out of his mouth.  
  
"Speaking of ghosts. Tucker here's the thermos (yes, that kinda came out of nowhere!) I'm going ghost."  
  
With that two blue rings engulfed Danny and he flew off. It was Skulker.  
  
"What do you want Skulker? I kinda have a problem I need to fix."  
  
"Oh this won't take long," he drawled.  
  
"That's for sure!"  
  
Danny charged only to miss when Skulker moved out of the way. He was fast. Real fast. Not only did he have time to move out of the way, he also grabbed Danny's leg and spun him in a circle. Luckily, there were no buildings that Danny could have hit, only trees, which was what he hit instead. He disappeared into the branches and shot out of the top. He wasn't going to lose after one hit. This time he shot an energy blast out of his hand. Skulker held up a shield and it bounced off and hit Danny right in the chest. He fell out of the sky and landed on the path in front of Sam and Tucker who were watching with horror. Skulker never beat Danny. Nobody ever beat him.  
  
"Danny!" Sam shrieked. He was out cold and was in his regular clothes again. She ran over to him and grabbed his wrist to feel for a pulse. It was there, but wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be.  
  
"You are getting more and more pathetic ghost-child. I won't embarrass you by killing you now, but I'll be back."  
  
Sam and Tucker watched as Skulker flew off.  
  
"Tucker, help me with Danny. We have to get him home."  
  
Tucker ran over and helped Sam carry Danny home. Luckily no one was home and they put hin on the couch. Sam went to get ice and Tucker put bandages on his chest. It wasn't to bad, but it had some nasty burns covering it.

"I know one thing," Sam said as she put the ice on his head, "this isn't going to help his memory."  
  
A/N: Was that awful? I'm sorta running out of ideas, so I could use some help, please? Anyway, thanks for reading this far!


	4. Call 911

A/N: Heh. Funny how you two are m y only reviewers. I don't know if you even really like it, but what the hell, I like writing this fic! If t here are any more readers out there, please leave me a review! This is going to be a pretty short chapter, but I'm trying to make other chapters longer. I think chapter 5 will be longer.  
  
Wiggle Lizard: Thank you so much for your support in this fic! If it weren't for you and Rieki, I would have already stopped this story! Thanks again for your helpful and encouraging words!  
  
Rieki: OMG! You're a genius! I'll definitely add the part about him forgetting he was part ghost! Unless, of course you don't want me to. If you don't, tell me and I'll do something else!  
  
Sam and Tucker were worried about Danny. He hadn't shown any signs of life, except for a pulse and very shallow breathing.  
  
"Tucker, do you think we should call 911?"  
  
"And how will we explain that burn on his chest? I don't think they see that every day."  
  
"But he's barely breathing, and his pulse is really slow. I think he needs help."  
  
"Sam, I know he needs help, but what if they find out about him? Then we'd never see him again, except on the news." Tucker was looking at Danny. He hadn't moved from the position that they put him in on the couch. Things were really quite and Sam and Tucker were getting restless.  
  
"Let's turn on the news," Tucker finally suggested. Sam was relieved. It gave them something to do besides just look at Danny, which was getting awkward. But it felt like they had to find out what was wrong!  
  
"Tucker, why do you think he can't remember us."  
  
"Maybe Skulker has hit him before, making his brain forget us or something, I don't know, I'm not a doctor!"  
  
Sam could tell that Tucker was scared about Danny. So was she. He had gotton hurt while fighting before, but this was different. He wasn't waking up. It was like he was dead, but he had a pulse and was breathing. Oh my God!  
  
"Tucker! What if Danny's in a coma?! We have to call 911!"  
  
"Sam,-"  
  
"Do you want him to die because we didn't want to call the paramedics?"  
  
"Sam, he's been knocked out before. Remember that one time-"  
"He wasn't out this long! Danny needs our help and I plan on helping him!"  
  
Sam ran over to the phone. Her hand was shaking so bad, it's a miracle that she even dialed the right numbers. They seemed to take forever to answer phone. (A/N: I never really listened to a conversation between a 911 operator and someone calling, so please bear with me!)  
  
"Hello, what's your emergency?"  
  
"My- my friend Da- Danny he-"  
  
"I'm going to need you to calm down so I can understand you."  
  
Sam was so scared and now angry. How could they expect her to stay calm? "My friend fell and hit his head on the ground really hard, and-and now he's won't wake up! He's been in the same position for 1 hour and a half!" Sam was getting her voice back. "The only signs of life he shows are a light pulse and shallow breathing, but it's getting slower!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sending out an ambulance. Do you want me to stay on the line with you?"  
  
"No, there's someone else here with me."  
  
"Okay, there's someone on the way."  
  
"Thank You." Sam hung up the phone, but she was still shaking. "Tucker, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"We should call his parents and tell them that Danny's on his way to the hospital. They'll want to know." Tucker had also begun to shake. Danny's condition sounded serious.  
  
"Tucker you do that, I'll stay with Danny."  
  
"Okay. Did you tell that person where to go?!  
  
"No, but I think they have those caller I.D things. Oh Tucker, what if they can't find us on time?!"  
  
"They will Sam. It'll be okay. I'll go call his parents now." He was trying to sound more confident than he felt.  
  
Tucker made the call. His parents were so scared for him. They said they would meet them at the hospital.  
  
"They're heading to the hospital. They'll meet us there."  
  
They didn't have much time to talk. They heard sirens in the distance. The ambulance finally pulled up into the Fenton's driveway. Sam ran to the door and yanked it open. Two paramedics ran in carrying a stretcher."  
  
"How long has he been like this," the first one in asked.  
"About an hour and a half." It was Tucker who answered. Sam was over with Danny.  
  
The two men picked Danny up and laid him on the stretcher. One of them put an oxygen mask (I don't know what they're called.) on him. They checked his pulse. It was very faint. Sam and Tucker followed to the two men outside. All the neighbors were outside watching. The ride to the hospital was all a blur to Sam and Tucker.  
  
Sam, Tucker and Jack and Maddie Fenton, were all in the waiting room. Waiting for news about Danny. None of them talked. Sam and Tucker occasionally glanced at each other. Half an hour went by and a nurse finally came to talk to them. All four of them stood up at the same time surprising the young nurse.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Fenton."  
  
Tucker and Sam both cleared their throats.  
  
"And his friends, your son, and friend is in a serious situation. I'm afraid we had to place him on life support."  
  
A/N: Well, that chapter was kinda slow. I'm hoping that chapter 5 will be longer. It will also probably have some angst in it. See ya soon! 


	5. Things start looking up, then down again

A/N: Sorry about the delay. This chapter is just Danny's parents, Jazz, Tucker and Sam's thoughts about what's happening to Danny. I guess you could say that there's some D/S in here. Also, Lee makes his appearance! I don't know if you even remember him! LoL! He's kinda been left out! I really don't like this chapter. In fact, I think I hate it, but it's all I could possibly think of.  
  
Rieki: Thank you again! It make me feel good to know that people actually like my fics! Tucker and Sam's emotions are kinda hard to describe for me!  
  
Halacanno: No problem! I just didn't want you to think I was being rude! LoL! Thanks for trying my fic! Glad you like it!  
  
Macha the Temptress: Really? Wow! I think that my fic is worse than so many other's out there, but I guess it depends on opinion! Thanks!  
  
Dark Inu Fan: Thanks! I'm having some pretty bad writer's block right now, but I'm really trying!  
  
Sam's POV  
  
This is all my fault. I should have known that Danny needed help sooner. I waited to long to talk to Tucker and get help. If Danny dies, it'll be my fault. Even if he survives, he might have brain damage. Why did this happen to Danny?! Why not me? I would rather go through it than see it happen to Danny. He never even knew how much I care about him.  
  
Tucker's POV  
  
Why didn't I listen to Sam. She knew something was wrong. But we called for help. They say every second counts. Does that go for comas too? If it does, I'd be responsible for his death. I was to worried about what would happen if they found out his secret. At least he would be alive. Sam will never forgive me. It was all my fault.  
  
Jack Fenton's POV  
  
My son. Why did this happen to you? I remember the day you were born. I was so happy. Your mother was too. We were so proud. What happened to you? If we were home more often, we could have helped you. I promise Danny, if, No! As soon as you get better, we'll do less ghost stuff and spend more time with you. We know that you and Jazz hate what we do. Just hang in there Danny.  
  
Maddie Fenton's POV  
  
Oh, my baby! What's happened to you?! Please be okay! I promise when you get better, I'll always listen when you want to talk to me! Thank God that Sam and Tucker were there with you. You have such great friends.  
  
Sam's POV  
  
We're such awful friends. His poor parents! I'm so sorry Danny!  
  
Jazz's POV  
  
Danny, why are you doing this to us? So many people care about you. You had better snap out of it soon, and when you do, I'll kill you.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Everybody's mind was racing. Nobody said a word though. Hovering above the waiting room was Lee. The one responsible for all of this.  
  
Lee's POV  
  
Ha! Soon Fenton, you'll forget all of this and you'll become just like me! You won't remember your family, friend and that sniveling girl in the corner. She seems to care about you. Maybe I'll kill her too and she can help us with taking over the world! Together we can take over earth and then Ghost World. You'll see. Everything is going how I want to. Just a little longer Fenton. I want to them suffer a little more!  
  
Normal POV  
  
Hours passed, but soon, a nurse came out of Danny's room. She looked puzzled.  
  
"Well, Danny seems to be doing better. I don't know what caused his sudden recovery, but you can go see him now. We were actually able to take him off life support already. One at a time would be best. Maddie went first. Then Jack, Jazz and Tucker. Sam wanted to go last. It was finally her turn.  
  
"Danny? If you can hear me, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Please forgive me. I need you here with me. I don't know what I'd do of you were gone."  
  
Sam had silent tears streaming down her face. She laid her head down on him. His breathing was getting better. Even though he wasn't conscious, Sam saw a thin stream of blue smoke stuff(???) come out of his mouth.  
  
A/N: OK. I lied. I think this was the shortest chapter yet. I'm really sorry. MAJOR writer's block. I'm really trying to think about what could happen next. Also, if the different POV's seemed confusing, I'm really sorry! 


End file.
